


Her Tell

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag: 16x18, F/M, set during 17x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie confronts Nick about how he knows..but it doesn't go as planned.Also, how Kasie knows her tell too.





	Her Tell

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not even going to attempt to write an actual post-episode fic until after 17x02 but I do have 2 other fic ideas I may or may not write based from things either in the episode or from the 17x02 promo. 
> 
> Im not promising anything though!

Things seemed to have taken a major turn in the last few hours. They were supposed to be _decompressing_ after the big case they just had, and instead Gibbs was involved in a shootout at his house, on the run, and now.._now_ he just learned Ziva David was alive and with Gibbs?  
  
Nick felt like his head was going to explode.  
  
But yet, as Kasie asked Ellie if her neck was sweating, he had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to keep from making any facial expressions at the look on Ellie's face.  
  
She looked at him so quickly he would have missed it if he wasn't paying attention.  
  
He hadn't planned on letting her know he knew her tell when lying, it had been a good advantage for a while. He was surprised realizing McGee who had worked with her for years had never noticed it, which was only confirmed by the shocked look he had on and odd expression he gave him.  
  
Nick had began to notice it after Qasim had died, and Ellie's lies about not looking for Chen had started. Her tell became obvious to him, but he never said a word to anyone that she was lying not even to confront her, he knew what it was like. That feeling of _vengeance_ and knowing you couldn't risk anyone that may stop you getting in the way. And so Nick had pretended not to know a thing.  
  
Sometime later, in a brief moment of _what do we do next_, Ellie had cornered him behind the stairs.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
He didn't have to ask what she was talking about  
  
"I pay attention."  
  
Ellie's eyes narrowed. "So you just..happened to be paying attention enough to notice my neck sweats when I lie?"  
  
"Yes." Nick let out a small scoff, his defenses involving her lately rising at her accusing tone. "Some of us actually care enough to pay attention, Ellie."  
  
"Would you stop that?" She snapped. "I do care Nick!" She shook her head. "You know what..nevermind, okay so you know my tell, but how does Kasie know?"  
  
Nick shrugged. "Kasie is smart, she knows a lot about everyone."  
  
No way was he telling her how Kasie _really_ found out.  
  
_Nick sat in the booth, slumped against the table with his arms stretched out across it with his nearly empty beer loosely held in his hand. _  
  
_"I don't get it." He mumbled, barely being heard between his voice being muffled by his arm and his slight slurring. "Why would she lie."_  
  
_Kasie sitting across from him sighed, finishing up the soda she had been drinking after her first and only drink of the night. She had a feeling Nick would be drinking too much, and opted out of drinking much herself just in case. Good thing too because he was a pathetic puddle of mess. _  
  
_"How do you even know she was lying when she said it? She said she was happy with Boyd, why lie?"_  
  
_"I know she was lying Kasie!"_  
  
_"Nick..I know you want her to be lying but-"_  
  
_"No!" He moaned out in a groan. "Her neck sweats when she lies! Her neck was sweaty!"_  
  
_Kasie raised an eyebrow, giving one of her newest friends a weird look. "Um okay..I think you're done for the night." She snatched the rest of his beer away, Nick huffing in protest but not fighting it. _  
  
_"It's true! I saw it!"_  
  
_"Okay big guy, I'm sure you..saw Ellie's neck sweat." Kasie coughed trying not to laugh, especially when he started mumbling it over and over, his slurring getting worse as he went on. "Come on, you can crash at my place tonight but so help me if you throw up anywhere other than a toilet or trash can-"_  
  
_"It- the sweat Kasie!"_  
  
_"I know big guy, I know." Kasie huffed and grunted as she helped him up from the booth, arm around her shoulders. "Lord, I am too small for this job."_  
  
"Uh-huh..I'm sure." Ellie gave him a look not buying it as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Don't we have work to do?" Nick said with a slight snap. "Or are we just going to stand here so you can continue doubting me?"  
  
Ellie flinched back, and Nick had to restrain himself from reaching out. He clenched his jaw tightly. It wasn't even that he was mad at her, that had disappeared a while ago, but the hurt still lingered and he had no idea how to get rid of it. Nick never cared about what anyone thought of him before until Ellie..then hearing her ask if he could have killed someone, and later making a joke of it _then_ saying he would have done the same?  
  
For the first time in years..he was pretty sure a piece of his heart broke. It was _Ellie_ saying those words. Deep down he knew she didn't actually think those things about him, but it still ate away at him.  
  
"Come on Nick-"  
  
"No." He swallowed roughly, wanting..no _needing_ to put some distance between them. "We have a job to do, or did you forget about Gibbs and your buddy Ziva?"  
  
He didn't let her say another word as he walked by her, his pace picking up as he did. His hands shook and he clenched his hands into fists. _Not now Nick_, he thought to himself..there was no time for that now.  
  
Ellie stood rooted to the same spot as she watched him, her eyes catching the movement and motion. She did worry about him despite what he thought at the moment. Something was wrong, either it be what had happened to him or something else..maybe even her from the way he was acting, she didn't know, but between him deciding to drink again after promising not to, and now the way she'd see things like his hands shake at times..Ellie worried.  
  
But he was right, they had a job to do. Ziva needed their help no matter if she knew it or not.  
  
That didn't mean Nick didn't sit in the back of her mind the whole time.  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for both of my babies! Ellie for the repercussions of keeping the secret (and how hard it must have been), and also for the cold reception from Nick but then I feel bad for Nick still for 16x18 😭
> 
> I have so many thoughts ugh. If you guys ever wanna discuss you can comment, ask on tumblr or message me, doesnt matter! my ears are open! (or is it technically eyes...)


End file.
